Malfoys mischiefs
by tiptoe28
Summary: Draco digrace the golden trio in three potions lessons in one week. will he get what he deserve? DM HP HG RW


Potions. Monday.

Malfoy was well prepered for todays potions. So well! He smiled to himself. This was the perfect moment to cast his spell on Granger. Snape turned his back on the class and Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermiones head. He wispered the spell and in three seconds Grangers hair was ten times their size. Bushy hair all over the place. Hermione shrieked and tryed to gather her hair but that was not possible. Ron and Harry was already under them and faighted for their right to breath. Malfoy suppresed a giggle and called out to Snape

„Profesor? I don't want to be rude and all but I don't think that Grangers hair style ir appropriate for class. I mean can you see your students?"

„Miss Granger do you mind?" Snape sighted and not even one muscle on his face moved.

„But ser..." Hermione tryed to protest.

„10 points from Gryffindor and detention to you miss Granger for attempt to suffocate your classmates. 10 points to Slytherin for saving our lives mister Malfoy"

„Thank you ser," Malfoy smiled and returned to his cauldron as nothing happened.

Hermione runed out from classroom and sweeped few classmates along her way.

Harry and Ron got back their breath and glanced at each other

„Malfoy," they said together.

After class Malfoy tryed to walk as fast as posible but Harry and Ron catched up with him in the corridor.

„We know you did it Malfoy," Harry pushed Malfoy against the wall.

„Take it easy Potter. I don't know what are you talking about"

„Right"

„That's just a way muggle hair grows you know," Malfoy smirked and pointed towards classroom door – Snape came out. Harry immediatly took three steps away from Malfoy.

„Got lucky this time ferret," he hissed.

„Yeah. Like you would have the guts to do something Potter"

„Don't challange me Malfoy!"Harry glared at Malfoy with fierce eyes.

„Dick head,"Ron mutered as they both walked past him to the great hall.

Potions Wednesday.

There was complete silence in the classroom. Students had to write down extremely long recipe from the blackboard – a perfect set-up for Malfoys plan. And todays plan was – how to disgrace a weasel – Ron in particular.

The plan was simple, yet very funny. For Malfoy at least.

There was only sound of quills on parchment and nothing else until... Ron farted so loud that classrooms walls trembled. Everyone including Snape gaped at him in astonishment but Malfoy fell to the ground from laughter. He jerked in sobs and then Ron did it again. And this fart defeated first one with out a question.

„That was not me," Rons face was flushed. How on earth was he to explane that he was not the one who did it.

Afterthe third time Snape could not take it anymore.

„Enought! 20 points from Gryffindor and get out of my class!" his face was disfigured from anger.

Ron fled from class fast as he could, his face still red. His classmates followed Malfoys example – they all were on the floor laughing. Even Harry and Hermione could not hold back the giggles.

„Back to work!" Snape was so mad that it took only two seconds and everybody was writing again. Complete silence in the classroom.

*****

„It was not me. I did none of it," Ron was fierce. He stabed his dinner with all his might.

„I was siting right next to you Ron. It came from you for sure," Harry disagreed.

„It was not me!"

Harry lifted his arms in the air to give up. „If you say so"

„Harry, Ron ir right. It's not humanly possible," Hermione interfered.

„Thanks"

„Whats not humanly possible?" Fred sliped next to Ron. He glared at Hermione and silently beged for her to shut up.

„To fart so loud as Ron did," she spoke quietly and only Ron, Harry and Fred could hear. But that did not stop Fred from scatter food all aroud him as he laughted.

„Yeah, I heard about that. Snape was pissed. He ordered for me and bro to leave his class just because he feared it runs in the family"

Malfoy walked past them and mouthed „You're next" to Harry.

Potions. Friday.

This time Harry was prepered. He knew that Malfoy was up to something again. In the begining of the lesson Harry cast a shield charm around him – all curses will backfire on the one who will cast them.

Malfoy was so excited. This will be the day he will have fun on Golden boys account. The reason he did all of his nasty work in potions class was simple. Snape will not punish him. Ever.

Malfoy slowly took out his wand from his bag and pointed it at Harry.

WTF? Spell backfaired. He could do nothing about it – he had to stand up. He had to!

„Mr. Malfoy what the hell are you doing?" Snape was shoked cuz Malfoy started to dance in the middle of the classroom. Robot style.

„Very funny Draco but could you sit down?" Snape was losing his control. „I will take points from you young man"

Malfoy started to chiken dance?

„Who did it?" Snape yelled in Harrys face. Typical.

„Ser. It seems that Malfoy has the need for dancing.... and striping!" Harry struggled for his breath. Malfoys shirt fell to the ground. Girls started to giggle. Snape tryed to pull Malfoys shirt on him but he riped it of again.

Because his favorite student created this mess Snape forgot that he had to do one quick movement with his wand and all will get back to normal. It took five more seconds until he realized it.

When Malfoy was back in his seat with his clothes on , Snape growled

„ 2 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy"

„What?" Harry yelled out „He was almost naked!"

„10 points from Gryffindor for yelling in my class Potter!"

„What?"


End file.
